


holding khosheckh

by InfinityRawrses



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Fluff, recovering kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityRawrses/pseuds/InfinityRawrses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cecil brings khosheckh home, and carlos is understandably nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding khosheckh

**Author's Note:**

> i hate naming things, its my least favorite part about making these things. im pretty sure something along these lines has been done, but i thought it sounded fun, plus khosheckh, so thats all the explanation i got.

Cecil held his injured cat gingerly, not wanting to further hurt his mutilated paw. He maneuvered through his mess of a house until he got to a gaudy looking cat bed, with golden streamers hanging down and a purple cushion with red embroidery saying Khosheckh on It. It even had a little canopy that could be opened or closed to suit the injured kitty’s needs. 

“Only the best for you Khosheckh.” Cecil said encouragingly to his cat, he slowly and carefully laid him down on the pillow. Cecil paused and ran to his room to grab a few wood carved kittens. “I know you must miss your babies, so I made these little guys, I know it won’t be the same, but…”

Khosheckh swatted at one of the statues playfully making it fall off of its post around Khosheckh’s bed. Cecil giggled picking up the statue and placing it back in its spot, he then reached over to pet Khoshecks fur in his favorite places. “Silly boy.” Cecil grinned at Khosheckh who was slowly falling into some much needed rest.

Cecil suddenly heard a rustling at the door and turned just in time to see Carlos walk in. “Hey Cec, sorry I’m late!” he whispered to Cecil urgently, “I-I uhh,” Carlos stared at Khosheckh, he had a large spine growing from his back and the poison pouches under his cheeks, deflated at the moment, due to his poor health, but still threatening. The cat went to yawn and an almost hellish noise was all that was heard, Carlos thought fast on his feet, not wanting to offend his boyfriend, but also not wanting to have to pet the cat as he knew Cecil would want him too. “I had to get my allergy medication.”

“Hmm? What for.”

“I’m allergic to cats, but it’s no big deal, so long as I keep my distance and take my meds I should be fine.” Carlos blatantly lied to Cecil.

“Oh! Deer Carlos, you should have told me!” Cecil whined, “I wouldn’t have put him in the center of the house.”

“No no no no no! This means a lot to you and we are keeping him here! I just can’t be rubbin him or anything, it’s probably for the best, before I knew I was allergic cats didn’t really like my style of petting.” That was a truth cats never really liked Carlos.

Cecil pouted, but took his word.

The three of them slowly fell into a routine, Cecil would come home give Khosheckh his medicine, pick up all he fallen kitten statues, and pet Khosheckh until he fell back to sleep, after which he would whittle, or write, or anything he could do quietly while near Khosheckh. Then Carlos would come home, and they would quietly talk about each other’s days. It was pleasant, and as much as Carlos didn’t want to admit it, he was becoming quite attached to the venomous, spiked furball. 

One night much like any of their other nights, Khosheckh was awake when Carlos got home. As Carlos and Cecil spoke, Carlos couldn’t help but notice how Khosheckh was staring at him with his one good eye. Carlos was shocked when Khosheckh floated out of his little kitty palace and floated onto Carlos’s lap. He slowly rubbed against Carlos’s chest, and fell asleep there. Shocked, Carlos looked over at Cecil who was getting ready to come over and pick the rebellious kitty off of him. But as Carlos stared at khoshech he felt a great affection for the strange animal.

He waved Cecil off. “It’s ok.” Carlos went to pet Khoshekch in the places he had seen Cecil pet him.

“But Carlos! Your allergies!” Cecil said urgently. Although there was some underlying giddiness in his voice.

“Oh, right, well, I should be fine so long as I change cloths and wash my hands after petting him.” Carlos continued to pet the cat, massaging his feet stroking along his spine, and of course rubbed his cheeks the all-time kitty petting spot, regardless of cat. The cat yawned, but this time it didn’t sound near hellish, it was amusing and adorable, and Carlos wondered how he had ever found this cat to be a threat. 

Cecil smiled. “You never were allergic to cats, were you?” It wasn’t a question, but a rather smug statement.

"Uhh! I uhm, what do you mean?” Carlos had been caught, but didn’t know how; he had even brought fake pills over to liven the ruse.

“I knew you were just scared when you saw Khosheckh, a lot of people are, I mean he can be a bit intimidating, but what gave it away is that little thing you do when you lie.” Cecil giggled.

“Wha-what thing?! I don’t do anything when I lie!” Carlos huffed. 

“So you admit it was a lie?” Cecil was grinning ear to ear. 

Carlos groaned in frustration. “Ok yes, I’m not actually allergic to cats, but how did you know?!”

Cecil grinned, “You scratch your temples and look away from who you’re lying to, you did the same thing when you were trying to hide my surprise birthday party last year, and that time you went out drinking with the other scientists instead of coming home like you said you would.”

“You… You knew about that?” Carlos was suddenly really nervous. 

Cecil looked at Carlos like he was the most beautiful of idiots, “Carlos you do realize how small of a town Night Vale is, right? I literally had to make one phone call asking about you and instantly knew that you had made a breakthrough in science, and were celebrating, I didn’t mind, it was pretty funny seeing how nervous you were when you got home that night, and I figured your hangover the next day was more than punishment enough.”

Carlos remembered that day, how Cecil had purposefully listened to his most obnoxious and loud music, and how noisily and early he had gotten up that day. 

“So,” said Cecil. “You aren’t afraid of Khosheckh anymore, right?”

Carlos smiled. “No, definitely not.”


End file.
